


Red and Pink

by Nettebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Pre-Relationship, only fluff, post reveal-pre relationship, post-reveal, this is mostly, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nettebug/pseuds/Nettebug
Summary: Adrien would have expected to have a harder time adjusting to this new information.He was half right.





	Red and Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hello! This is my first time posting my writing for the world to see.  
I haven't written prose in a long while, but I hope you like it anyway?

_ “Come on, Kitty” she once said. “Just like ripping off a bandage.” _

  


Adrien would have expected to have a harder time adjusting to this new information. 

He was half right.

The contrast was evident, every time he juxtaposed the two. Who would have thought that the very same girl with the shy smile was the same that brimmed with confidence running through the city by his side? The same girl that uttered worried questions with such a soft voice and sneaky glances, yet didn’t hesitate to yell commands when time was dire. 

  


_ “At the count of three” _

  


He stopped his inner struggle to focus on the picture before him, realising he finally made it to their meeting point, in the park that knew them so well. Today was the day.

Marinette simply sat there without a care in the world, eyes shut with ease as she enjoyed the warmth of the day and the smallest curve on the corner of her lips. The sun beams that filtered through the summer leaves danced gracefully over the dark strands of hair that threatened to escape her loose bun and caressed the bridge of her nose. Lashes fluttered, lids rose lazily and stayed half open as she directed her gaze up, eyes lighting up at the sight of him. 

The blue of the clearest sky had nothing on her. 

  


_ “One...” _

_ “Two...” _

  


Adrien would have expected to have a harder time adjusting to this new information. 

He was half wrong.

The resemblance was evident, every time he juxtaposed the two. In the way she stood with assurance against a foe, magical or not. In the way that she enchanted the crows and had everyone hanging on her every word, eagerness contagious. In the way she could shut a man up with just a look.

In the way her eyes could make his knees weak.

Or the way those very same eyes could manage to get his own words stuck in his throat.

But not today. Today he would count to three. Today he would rip those words off his lips... 

With a last deep, encouraging breath, he made the first step forward. 

_ One… _

_ Two... _


End file.
